


Sleepless Nights

by thewritingsloth



Series: The Designer and the Muse [3]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, sleepy beans in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsloth/pseuds/thewritingsloth
Summary: Daphne wakes up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. Wait, what is Rose doing over there?





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Part three! This time, a bit further into their relationship.

A scratching noise woke Daphne up. She looked around with sleepy eyes, pupils opening up slowly as she tried to take in her surroundings. She was in Rose’s bedroom, which really was more  _their_  bedroom since they had started dating five weeks ago. Gently shaking the sleep off of her limbs, Daphne’s hand hesitantly reached beside her to find Rose. After a few moments of confused poking, she realised that she was alone in the big bed. The latter suddenly felt colder as Daphne sat up on the mattress, her hands still rubbing her eyes. She finally caught sight of a small light in the far end corner of the bedroom, between the desk and the wall.

"Rose?" She whispered.

The designer was crouched under the light with what appeared to be a sketchbook balancing on her knees, her hands overactive as she moved the pencil around, creating lines and circles.

Not wanting to startle her lover, Daphne got out of bed and walked closer to her, noisily clearing her throat in the process as she knew Rose was a jumpy person.

The sound made the designer look up from her page.

"Oh, it’s you."

Daphne failed to suppress a smile:

"Obviously. Who else could it be?"

Rose chuckled, untangling her legs. Daphne stepped closer before kneeling near the designer.

"Why are you out of bed at..."

She paused her sentence, looking over to the clock on the wall.

"...three and a half in the morning?"

Rose’s glasses slid down her nose before she pressed them back up as she replied:

"Sorry. I didn’t want to wake you up. I just, I couldn’t sleep."

A gentle hand made its way to Rose’s forearm.

"You didn’t wake me up. Are you okay, though?"

Rose nodded quickly, putting aside her sketch, but keeping the pencil in her right hand.

"Yes, I am. I just wake up sometimes. Mostly with urges to draw, so I just... do?"

Daphne looked into Rose’s shy eyes, a smile on her soft features.

"It’s alright, sweetheart. You’re a creative mind, I understand."

Rose seemed to relax more. In their still relatively new relationship, Daphne had to remind Rose that she was not bothering her, and this happened more times than the actress could count on her fingers. She hoped the habit would be broken over time.

"Can I see what you are working on?"

Rose smiled before picking up the sketchbook and placing it in Daphne’s lap. The actress’ eyes gazed at the lines, a proud expression on her face before she looked up at Rose.

"It’s beautiful, Rose."

The designer smiled shyly, fidgeting with her hands in her lap but accepting the compliment nonetheless.

A yawn interrupted the sweet moment, and Daphne laughed at her partner.

"Something tells me you’re still sleepy. Why don’t you come back to bed? I’m sure you’ll be able to sleep peacefully now that your ideas are on paper..?"

Rose nodded, standing up and helping Daphne to do the same before they made their way back to bed. Daphne laid down on the mattress before patting the space next to her:

"Come on, sleepyhead. Get over here."

A smile was Rose’s reply as she slid back underneath the covers, the now familiar warmth next to her calming her forever racing mind.

"Sorry", she whispered.

Daphne looked over to Rose, a frown on her forehead.

"For what?"

"Waking up so often in the middle of the night."

Daphne’s fingers found Rose’s hand and squeezed lightly.

"I don’t mind. I just want you to be comfortable."

"I am. I am comfortable, with you."

"I love you, too", replied Daphne as she used her other hand to stroke Rose’s hair before the designer finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my quirky adventures (and fangirl with me) at: thewritingsloth.tumblr.com
> 
> A comment is always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
